El último adiós
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sansa ya no era la misma niña que creía en finales felices de los cuentos que una vez amó. Ahora el hombre que amaba se iba y no regresaría, no le suplicaría que se quedara, porque el odio de Sandor era más fuerte que el amor que sentía por ella, y eso lo entendía.


**Disclaimer: **Game of thrones no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 4 de la 8va temporada, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, muchos head canons (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), escenas sexuales poco descriptivas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**El último adiós**

* * *

Cuando lo vio en aquel salón, sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que creyó se saldría de su pecho, no lo pensó dos veces cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, separándose de Jon y los demás quienes celebraban.

Sandor Clegane estaba allí.

La única persona, además de Tyrion que fue amable (a su manera) con ella. Aquel quien le ofreció protección lejos de King's Landing, aquel por el que rezó a los dioses que lo protegieran y aplacaran la rabia en su corazón. Aquel que con el tiempo, supo que todo lo que sentía por él era más de lo que podía imaginar siendo apenas una niña. Sansa lo amaba, posiblemente se le notaba por la forma en la que lo miraba, ahora sin miedo, desde la distancia, el cómo rechazaba a una de las mujeres bajo un ladrido de perro.

Controló su respiración, y una vez aquella mujer se alejó del miedo, Sansa caminó hacia él.

—Pudo hacerte feliz al menos por un rato —inició mientras se sentaba al frente de él, quien no la rechazó ni la echó de allí.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me haría feliz —manifestó, tanto tiempo sin oír su voz, aún no podía creer que fuese real, cuando Meñique le dijo que Brienne lo había vencido, pensó que estaba muerto.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Todo lo que el corazón de Clegane siempre había tenido es odio, rabia, y sed de venganza. Y Sansa lo entendía.

—Eso es de mi incumbencia —dijo de mala manera, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella, Sansa podía sentir el odio en sus ojos, Sandor sólo quería dar miedo, pero a ella ya no le asustaba, porque él no era la mala persona que quería que vieran los demás, se merecía más, aunque él no lo quisiera. Por eso no apartó la vista en ningún momento—. Solías no poder mirarme.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le respondió sin perder la compostura—. He visto cosas mucho peores desde entonces.

—Sí eso he oído. Escuché que te tomaron. Que te tomaron a la fuerza —sonaba molesto, pero así es como siempre lucía.

—Recibió lo que merecía, yo se lo di.

—¿Cómo?

—Sabuesos.

Él se rió, y ella también. Sansa no lo diría, pero siempre pensó que él regresaría a salvarla, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

—Has cambiado little bird —dijo con una sonrisa, posiblemente orgullosa y algo triste, mientras llevaba su trago a la boca—. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubieses dejado King's Landing conmigo —manifestó—. No little finger, no Ramsey, nada de eso —él quería protegerla, pero ella no lo dejó, y aún así siempre esperó a que viniera a ella, y ahora que estaba allí, sólo podía hacer una cosa, algo que nunca hubiese hecho de niña.

Sansa llevó su mano hasta la de él, con cariño.

—Sin Little finger y sin Ramsey… Probablemente hubiera sido un pajarito toda mi vida —Estaba agradecida por todo lo que hizo por ella y todo lo que quiso hacer, pero esa era la verdad, Sansa jamás hubiera crecido o madurado si siempre hubiese estado con ella, por más que lo quisiera.

La dama de Winterfell se levantó, para que así Sandor pudiese seguir con su bebida.

. . .

Sansa estaba enojada, sus hombres, junto con Jon, quien no oía sus conejos, al final marcharan al sur. Aquella que se hacía llamar la legítima reina no parecía pensar acordemente, pero sólo el tiempo diría si estuvo o no en lo correcto. Aun así no le parecía que los del norte no se les permitiera recuperarse de la última batalla. Después de todo, era lo único que le importaba.

Entró a su habitación, dispuesta a intentar dormir, lo único que la reconfortaba, era que si ganaban le permitirían ver como decapitaban a Cersei; sin embargo, su enojo aumentó cuando vio que su leña estaba apagada, no estaba de humor para llamar a las mujeres a que la encendieran, por lo que se dirigió a hacerlo ella misma.

—La pequeña ave está molesta —la pelirroja se volteó a observar aquella voz que tanto había añorado seguir escuchando, desde la última vez que hablaron. Sandor estaba en una esquina sentado, con una bebida en su mano, como aquella noche en la batalla de aguas negras.

—Veo que no has perdido la costumbre de entrar a mi habitación antes de irte —dedujo, porque mañana marcharían al sur para dirigirse a otra guerra, y Sandor participaría en ella.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes aún por resolver —le respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dejando la cerveza en el piso y se dirigía hacia ella.

—Tu hermano —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, todo siempre se trataba de venganza. Él no lucharía por la guerra de otro rey.

—No volveré —manifestó acercándose un poco más a ella, quien no se alejó; sin embargo su corazón la delataba. Posiblemente esa sería la última vez que se verían, y aunque esperaba lo contrario, era probable que Sandor muriera en su viaje al sur.

—Entonces has venido a despedirte —la distancia entre ambos era como en aquella noche, como si estuviese por darle un beso que nunca pasó, pero en su mente era real. Sandor venía a darle otro beso de despedida.

El perro tomó la mano de Sansa y la llevó hasta su pecho, pudiendo así sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sansa se sorprendió por aquel acto, pero ya era lo suficientemente madura como para entenderlo. No necesitaba más palabras, ella lo quería, y él a ella, y en ese momento, en ese último momento, le daría más que la noche de la batalla de Black Water.

Sansa terminó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó, un beso sabor a cerveza, no podía esperar menos, pero ese era el hombre que amaba, el único a quien amaría. Le suplicaría que se quedara, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, el odio que sentía Sandor Clegane era más fuerte que el amor que sentía por ella, y eso lo entendía, por mucho tiempo sólo quiso vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño a ella y a su familia.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que Sansa disfrutaría de entregarse a un hombre, no fue por deber, no fue porque la obligaron, era porque quería, era porque amaba a la persona que en ese momento se encontraba dándole el calor que la leña (que apenas encendió cuando llegó) de su habitación no le había ofrecido.

Una vez se encontraban desnudos en la cama, pararon de aquel apasionado beso para mirarse a los ojos, disfrutaban de aquello, Sansa quería mirarlo más, todo lo que no hizo cuando era una niña aterrada por el rostro quemado de Sandor, pero ahora podía mirarlo de frente, llevó su mano hasta la parte quemada de su rostro y lo acarició. Estaba por llorar aunque no quisiera hacerlo, porque esa era su despedida, su amor no volvería, pero ella siempre lo recordaría.

Sandor llevó su mano hasta la de ella que acariciaba su rostro, con ternura, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Sansa pensaba, y la tranquilizó.

Oh, por los Dioses, ojalá ese momento nunca hubiese terminado.

. . .

Era temprano cuando Sansa se despertó y no vio a Clegane a su lado, y estaba bien, verlo allí lo hubiese hecho todo más difícil. La dama de Winterfell se levantó de la cama, aún desnuda, empezó a tocar el cuerpo que por mucho tiempo sintió como sucio y destruído. Ahora lo sentía tan diferente, todo el rastro de Sandor Clegane en el que nunca desaparecería, todo el daño se había ido.

Sin embargo, había dejado un vacío en su corazón. No lloraría, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que no habían finales felices como en los cuentos que tanto le gustaban de pequeña, esa era la realidad, la cruel realidad de su último adiós.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir en este fandom... Esta última temporada me ha llenado de mucho defraude pero también cosas que me han gustado, sinceramente, estoy muy feliz de que no se olvidasen de nuestra reunión Sansan que muchos estábamos esperando, pensaba escribir esto la semana pasada pero no pude, ahora que vi el capítulo 5 me sentí tan triste que definitivamente no tardaría más en escribir esto, Sansan merece mucho más.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
